TLKTJE The Rift, part 2
by AshWolf Forever
Summary: Have you ever wondered just what led two brothers to become so distant that one would kill the other? This is the story of the sons of Ahadi, and the mistake that tore their bond apart. Rated for religious references and snide comments.
1. Mistakes

The Lion King and the Jungle Emperor: _The Rift_

By AshWolf Forever

**_Author's Note: As of 1-14-2013 this story has been updated and corrected._**

Panja, Leona, Eliza,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Taka/Scar, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Nuka, Nala, Nala's Brother, Simba, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

The Creator, The Destroyer, Seeonee, Kali, Mkali, Mtume, Asali, Kikatili, Mfuasi, Heshima, Jasiri, Huruma, Jabali, Tamu, Buka, Dhalimu and the story itself © AshWolf Forever

Chapter One: Mistakes

"Should we poke him or something?" Zira asked.

It was well into the afternoon, and still the eldest of Ahadi and Uru's cubs lay sleeping. The three cubs sat in a semi-circle around Mufasa, as Leona was already outside playing with Sarabi and Sarafina.

Panja gave her a stern look. "There is no need to be rude," replied the white cub. "Mufasa. Mufasa. _MUFASA._"

"Time to wakey-wakey, Muffy-wuffy!" said Taka in a singsong, tugging on his favorite brother's ear. The golden cub rolled over in his sleep. Taka let go of his ear and head butted him. "Muff! You promised!"

At those words, Mufasa sleepily blinked his eyes open. "What now, Taka?" he asked.

"You promised that you and Panja would take us out for hunting and defense practice today!" said Taka, his face becoming annoyed. "I have a surprise for you today, too! You PROMISED!"

Zira and Panja shared a look at Taka's antics. As both the youngest and smallest of the litter, Taka was the baby in the family. The whole pride adored him. Ahadi and Uru were constantly worrying over him, and Mufasa had appointed himself Taka's protector. The dark brown cub, of course, thought his golden brother could do no wrong.

"Ok, ok!" said Mufasa, shaking himself all over. "I'm up, Taka, I'm up. Now relax and let me get to my feet."

"YAAAAY!" cheered Taka, running in circles for joy.

Soon enough the four cubs headed out of the cave for the open savanna.

"So, Taka," said Zira to her friend as they trotted along. "You think they'll like our surprise?"

Taka smiled and playfully nudged the tawny cub. "It's to die for! Wait until they see how good we are now."

The two cubs were so busy discussing their plan that they didn't even hear their elders tell them of a change in the lessons: they would be practicing _defensive_ techniques, not offensive oneslike the two younger cubs had been practicing so hard. More than anything Taka wanted to impress his big brothers, but if he had only knew the price of the attempt.

At last they arrived at the bit of open grassland that they had claimed for their training ground. Almost every day they came out here to play, pounce, and wrestle. Today though would be different. For from this day onward, everything would change forever.

"Now, did you understand everything we just told you?" asked Panja as they all took their places.

"Yes," replied the cubs in unison, and far too quickly, though this went unnoticed.

"Ok, you two first," said Panja. He waited as Mufasa and Taka crouched down. "Three… Two… ONE!"

Both cubs sprang at their opponent, Taka leaping toward his brother to tackle him. Only, he was supposed to duck. The dark cub cried out in pain as his brother's claws slashed his face. He landed in the dirt, blood oozing from the cut across his eye. Mufasa stared at his claws disbelief, while Panja crouched at their brothers' side.

"Taka!" cried the golden cub. "Oh, no! Why didn't you duck like we told you? Panja, do something!"

The white cub franticly looked around for someone to assistance, and spotted Zazu, a slightly annoying bird that tagged along after them on a regular basis.

"ZAZU!" called Panja. "We need your help!"

"At your service, your majesty!" replied the hornbill. "Just tell me what –"

"Shut UP!" yelled Panja. "There's no time for chatter. Zira, go find my father and tell him that Taka is hurt. Zazu, you go and get Mother! He needs help! Hurry!"

Later that day, Leona watched her elder brothers pace back and forth in front of the cave while they waited for the verdict. She glanced over at Zira, who was growling under her breath. Like an arrow from a bow the slender female got to her feet and pounced on Mufasa.

"How dare you be so careless? How dare you?" she demanded. "You, who are always telling everyone to be careful with Taka, how could you do this to him, your own brother?"

"That's quite enough!" said Panja. He pushed the female off his brother. "It was an accident, and we are both at fault! Now, let him be."

"Really?" snarled Zira, crouching. "Since when does the high and mighty white lion admit he's at fault? You both disgust me!"

"Zira, stop!" yelled Leona. The white cub pounced on the other female, grabbing her ear in her mouth. "Leave my brothers alone."

The two lioness cubs rolled into the dirt, whirling in a cloud of claws and fangs. Just as Ahadi walked out of the cave, Kali by his side, Leona tore a chunk out of Zira's right ear and the darker cub cried out in pain.

"Leona, what were you thinking?" asked Ahadi while he rushed to separate the cubs. "Such behavior is unbefitting of a Pride Rock Princess."

"She was yelling at Mufasa, Daddy! Mufasa and Panja, and they didn't mean to hurt Taka. It's nobody's fault."

While Ahadi scolded his daughter, Panja and Mufasa turned as one to their uncle. "Will he be okay?"

Kali bent to see to Zira's ear as he spoke. "He lives. But he will carry a scar from this day on. And I might say to the princess that it is most certainly somebody's fault – it is his for not listening to those older and wiser. Was he not told about the change in plans?"

"Yes, but we should've been sure," said Panja.

"I should've kept my claws sheathed," said Mufasa.

"We should've looked out for him!" they said, sadly.

Ahadi looked at his elder cubs, thinking how horrible it was for this to fall on his sons. He looked over at his own brother, Kali, whose eyes held the same sorrow as his own. Being brothers was a special bond for lions: they made each other stronger, and watched each other's backs. Now, he feared that bond would be damaged forever.

"Mufasa, Panja," called Uru. "Come here, please. Your brother is asking for you."

Panja followed his elder brother into the cave. Taka lay on his side on the rock that served as a bed for the King and his family. Panja's eyes widened in horror as he saw the gash down Taka's face; his younger brother's left eye was swollen shut. Pain and self-loathing overcame him. _It's my fault, _he thought. _I should have known! I'm the white lion, and we white lions are the wisest lions of all. Dad said so!_

Mufasa rushed over to Taka, talking far too fast to be understood. But his apologetic tone was obvious.

Taka smiled at his brothers. "I'll be alright, Muff! Rafiki said my eye will heal right up, don't worry."

They both looked up as Panja slowly crossed over to his brother.

"Forgive me," he said, looking at his feet more than Taka. "Please, brother. I would not have you hurt for anything. Believe what you may, but I would not have had you hurt."

"Not sure if I'd believe that," said Zira, as she walked in. "Look at his face, not very pretty am I right? It's just a little scar, though, right? So just say you're sorry, and it'll be just fine – WRONG!"

"But – but we were both careless."

"Yes, Panja, but only one of you lashed out his own brother with his claws completely bare."

"I – I didn't mean to," began the golden cub, his voice breaking.

"Save it for someone who believes it, Mufasa," snapped Zira. "Like the Great White Lion over there. Now if you'll excuse me, if being half-blind doesn't put him on bed rest I don't know what does. Get out!"

That evening, Taka announced he wished to be referred to as Scar, to remind him of how foolish he had been. Tears in their eyes, his parents agreed. Zira, Sarafina and the other cubs crowded around Taka, or as we must now call him, Scar, and told him that they were proud of him, taking the responsibility like that. Mufasa's best friend outside his siblings, Sarabi, tried to comfort him, while Leona did the same for Panja.


	2. Instinct & Common Sense

The Lion King and the Jungle Emperor:

_The Rift_

By AshWolf Forever

_Have you ever wondered just what would lead two brothers to become so distant that one would kill the other? This is the story of the sons of Ahadi the White Lion, and the rift that tore their bond apart._

Panja, Leona, Eliza,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Taka/Scar, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Nuka, Nala, Nala's Brother, Simba, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

The Creator, The Destroyer, Seeonee, Kali, Mkali, Mtume, Asali, Kikatili, Mfuasi, Heshima, Jasiri, Huruma, Jabali, Tamu, Buka, Dhalimu and the story itself © AshWolf Forever

Chapter Two: Instinct & Common Sense

It wasn't long after this that Scar came across three starving hyena cubs. As it turned out, they were lost. Their parents had been gone for some time, hunting, and they had been worried. Scar led them around to a cave behind Pride Rock, and then told them to wait a moment. He came back with a portion of his dinner to share with them.

"So, what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Shenzi, and this here's Banzi and Ed," replied the female with her mouth full. "So why you helping us, anyway?"

"I'm Prince Scar, and it's my duty to help all the animals in the Pride Lands. Now, can you tell me where you live?"

As it turned out, they lived in the one place his father had told him never to go alone: the Elephant Graveyard. Scar gulped when he recognized their description of the place. Ahadi had told him in detail what it was like: dark and foreboding, littered with bones, and geysers of hot water and fire. It was a place he'd never wanted to visit. But here were three helpless subjects. He had to aid them. After all, he was a Pride Rock Prince. And then he thought of a loophole: he was never to go _alone_.

"I can take you as far as the border," he told the hyenas. "But you'll have to find your way home from there. And I need to get someone to go with me. Wait here, I'll find someone. Don't worry, I'll get you there, I promise."

Scar's first thought, of course, was Mufasa. But when he got to the cave there was no sign of his favorite brother. Nor were Panja or his father anywhere to be found. He did, however, find his mother with Anana, his uncle's mate, and Leona. Zira was not far off as well, resting near her mother Sumu.

"Mom, where's Mufasa?" asked Scar. "I need to talk to him about something."

"He is out with Panja and your father, Taka. He's showing them the borders. Is there anything I can do?"

_Hmm, tell Mom I'm about to go somewhere I was told never to go - nope, not a good idea._ "Naw, it's okay. Hey, 'Fina, Zira! You two want to come with me? There's this really cool place I have to go."

"And just where is this _really cool_ place?" asked Uru wisely.

"Uh, around the waterhole," replied Scar.

"The waterhole?" repeated Anana. She looked up from where she was bathing Sarabi, who was struggling to get free. Sarafina, already finished, was smirking at her friend. "At this time is the day? It's nearly nightfall."

"Yeah, well," said Scar quickly. "That's why I want someone to go with me, strength in numbers and all that."

"I'd be happy to join you, Scar," said Zira, her voice almost a purr. She got and walked over to him. "Just lead the way."

Sarafina pretended to gag, making Zira growl at her, then stretched and sighed. "Count me out. There's nothing at the waterhole I haven't already seen."

Scar rolled his eyes. _Those two will never get along. Why are they always fighting, anyway? Girls. Ugh._

"Why is this trip so necessary, Taka? Surely it can wait until tomorrow."

"Well, Mom, you see, I found these three pups, and I promised I'd get them home. So is it okay if I keep my promise?"

Uru smiled at her favorite son. She nodded. _Oh, my Taka,_ she thought. _You want so much to be a true Prince of Pride Rock. What you fail to see is you already are. I am proud of you._

Scar lead Zira back to where Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed waited. The moment she saw them she snarled.

"HYENAS! What are they doing here, Scar? They're not allowed in the Pride Lands."

"Says who?" asked Shenzi, sauntering up to the female cub with a smirk. "I never heard that one."

"You get away from me, you mangy dog!"

"ZIRA!" snapped Scar. "They are fellow creatures, and they just want to go home. Now, are you coming or not?"

"You think they're parents will be so grateful for their return," she said bitterly, "that they won't decide to eat _us?_"

"We're only taking them as far as the border Zira, do lighten up." Scar sighed and turned to the trio. "Alright let's get you home."

It was completely dark by the time they reached the border of the Pride Lands. In the distance, they could hear two frantic voices calling for the hyenas. Scar turned to the trio.

"If you can't find your parents from here, you need more help than I thought."

"Mom, Dad!" called the hyenas. "We're over here! Gee, thanks a lot, Prince Scar. You're a lifesaver."

"Think nothing of it. And you can call me Scar."

Just then, Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed's parents came running. The female hyena struck Scar with her paw, sending him tumbling into the dirt. Zira spun and growled, crouching down low in front of him.

"You keep away from my children, you piece of trash," snapped the mother hyena while the father sniffed the cubs and checked for injuries. "Well, Buka? Are they hurt?"

"Um, no, Dhalimu," replied the father hyena, bewildered. "They are just fine. It even appears they've eaten, too."

"It was him, Mom," said Shenzi, nodding to Scar. "He got us food, and he brought us home. He's been great. I thought lions were jerks?"

"They are, Shenzi! This is some kind of trick! What is the meaning of this, cub?" demanded Dhalimu. "The longer you talk the longer you live."

Scar pushed himself up and nudged Zira behind him. "I am Prince Scar of the Pride Lands," he said bravely. "And this is my friend Zira. We meant no harm, but only wished to help your children. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Oh? A _misunderstanding_?" replied the female hyena, sneering. She circled the young lions with a gleam in her eye. "Is that what you call all these years of torment? All these years of near starvation, simply because your pride 'owns' the best hunting grounds?"

Scar gulped, and Zira began to back away.

"Did your father ever tell you," continued Dhalimu, "that only my people are forbidden to hunt on 'your' lands? The cheetahs, the leopards, the wild dogs, the jackals, all are free to provide for their families. But, us, NO! We are condemned to starve, haunting the shadows of this empty, forsaken graveyard, all because of your kind, my _prince._"

"I – I'm sorry –" he began.

"Sorry! You think that's makes everything better, do you? Just say you're sorry, and all is forgiven? How about the one who gave you that scar? Did they just say _sorry_ and that made it all right?"

"You leave my brother alone!" snarled Scar. "This scar was my own fault! Just like I bet the reason you're not allowed to hunt is your fault – if it's even the truth. My father is great king; everyone says so! Everyone but you! So you'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you."

"Let see what you believe, little prince, when you're in my belly!"

That may well have been the end of Scar, had not Ahadi arrived just then. The white lion let out a powerful roar and crashed into the hyena. She rolled away and stood between him and her cubs, while he stood between her and Scar and Zira.

"You are not welcome here, Dhalimu," growled Ahadi. "Now, you and your pups, get out!"

"Oh, you have met my children, your _highness_?" replied the hyena in silky voice. "My children, whom you force to starve? So little food for so many mouths in this barren land you've exiled us to, even less water."

"That is your own doing," stated Ahadi, while Scar's eyes widened.

_ It's… It's true? _he thought. _Dad really won't let them hunt?_

"You and your clan completely ignore the Circle of Life. You kill far more than you need, or steal from whoever is lucky enough to make a kill. You're no better than the humans."

"And just who made you our judge, oh king?" snapped Dhalimu, signaling Buka to lead the pups away.

"The Creator," replied Ahadi. "And if you ever come near my son again, there won't be enough of you left for the buzzards!"

The walk back to Pride Rock was a silent affair. Scar dejectedly walked in his father's wake, Zira glancing at him every so often. As soon as they crested the area outside the cave their mothers came running over to them. Scar saw Zira squirm in her mother's grasp.

"Don't you ever do something so foolish again!" scolded Sumu. "You could've been killed! And you're all I have left!"

Uru nuzzled Scar, whispering through tears how glad she was that he was safe.

Ahadi cleared his throat. "Uru, all of you, please go inside. My son and I need to talk."

The pride nodded, and Scar saw Mufasa shoot him a reassuring smile as they obeyed. Ahadi turned and started walking toward the edge of Pride Rock. Scar sadly turned and followed. At last the King sat down on the ledge, and his son joined him.

"Dad, I –"

"What were you thinking, Taka?" demanded Ahadi. "They are hyenas! You should've told your mother and the others!"

"But, Dad, they didn't seem so bad…" Scar hung his head. "They're just kids, and they needed help."

"Do you realize you could've been killed?" asked Ahadi, his voice growing calmer. "Your intentions were good, my son, but you can't let your heart over-rule your head."

"You told me to listen to my heart," said Scar, confused.

"Yes, but not when it contradicts common sense."

"Dad, that hyena – she said that you won't let the hunt here, but you let everyone else do it. Is that true?"

Ahadi sighed. "Yes and no. Other prides are not allowed to hunt on our lands, either. But the reason the hyenas aren't allowed in the Pride Lands is they are never content. They will hunt, kill, eat and steal all the food they can and more. If left unchecked, there would be no food for anyone."

"Isn't there something we can do?"

Ahadi looked fondly down at his son and shook his head. "Taka, you want so much to help others. Mtume would've been proud of you. But you did lie to your mother, and took a very dangerous risk. You are grounded for a month. You will not leave Pride Rock. Understood?"

Scar nodded sadly. "Yes, sir. Hey I'm Scar now, remember? I mean, I know Mom won't ever call me that, but why don't you?"

"Because no matter what, you will always be Taka to me," replied Ahadi. _My Taka, who wants so much of himself._ "Now, let's go inside. Your brothers no doubt want to hear all about your adventure."

Time passed, and the brothers grew into adolescents. Scar, who became closer and closer to both the hyenas and Zira, began to feel snubbed as Mufasa and Panja got more and more of Ahadi's time. Zira, of course, fed these emotions. She idolized Scar, and never once forgave Mufasa for his negligence. The young, tawny lioness would whisper to him, reminding again and again that _Mufasa_ was at fault, not him.

"Why," she would ask, "did he unsheathe his claws if he loves you so? If he cares so little for his brother, what will he do to the kingdom?"

Despite himself, Scar found the angular lioness had a point; his brother was a little… careless at times. And Zira was certainly attractive, following him around like a persistent, praising shadow. Meanwhile he regularly visited Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, taking them whatever food he could sneak away. Their parents were killed by the pride when they attempted a raid, and Scar pitied them. So he would come and speak with them now and again, all the while knowing his father wouldn't approve.

When Scar met the other hyenas of the clan, he quickly realized they were rather like children. Or rather, spoiled children. They were lazy, selfish creatures, but Scar believed that like children they only needed a firm hand and guidance. And so he tried to offer it.

"You see," he said one day, repeating a lesson Ahadi had given him. "When we die we become the grass, and the herds eat the grass. So we are all connected in the Circle of Life."

"You know, Scar," said Shenzi. "It seems to me you'd make a pretty good king."

"Why, thank you," replied Scar. "But it's my brothers who'll be the rulers, not me."

"Why both of 'em?" asked Banzi. "I thought only the eldest son becomes King."

"Mufasa will be the King," said Scar, saying each word slowly, as if he was speaking to someone rather stupid; which he was. "Panja will be the Jungle Emperor. Dad's betrothed him to Emperor Imara's daughter."

"So what do you and Leona get?" asked Shenzi, scratching.

"We will be accompanying our brothers, to help and support them like Uncle Kali does my father."

"Why, since he's already breaking the rules?"

"He is not!" said Scar angrily. "Betrothal is a tradition that goes back generations. Sarabi is Mufasa's betrothed as well."

"So why Mufasa and Panja get betrothed then?" asked Banzi. "What does they got that you don't, huh?"

"They are the eldest," said Scar as if this was obvious, "thus, they shall be Kings. And I _do_ have an intended, as well."

"So an accident of birth determines who's in charge? Sounds like a flawed plan to me," replied Shenzi.

"You became the leader after your mother," Scar pointed out.

"Yeah, but I had to fight for it. You lions just give it to the eldest."

"Might does not make right," Scar said firmly.

"You would know," replied Banzi. "You're so scrawny I'm surprised you don't blow away in the wind. Good thing you got the brains."

"Panja is the wisest," said Scar. "He's the white lion."

"So yet another accident of birth decides that, too, huh?"

Unable to stand the change in the conversation, the dark brown lion made his excuses and said his farewells. While Scar was walking home, he replayed what the hyenas had said. Did the fact he was the youngest mean he wasn't smart? No, but the eldest had always be the rulers. There was nothing wrong with that. Was there?


	3. Sunsets and Sunrises

The Lion King and the Jungle Emperor:

_The Rift_

By AshWolf Forever

_Have you ever wondered just what would lead two brothers to become so distant that one would kill the other? This is the story of the sons of Ahadi the White Lion, and the rift that tore their bond apart._

Panja, Leona, Eliza,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Taka/Scar, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Nuka, Nala, Nala's Brother, Simba, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

The Creator, The Destroyer, Seeonee, Kali, Mkali, Mtume, Asali, Kikatili, Mfuasi, Heshima, Jasiri, Huruma, Jabali, Tamu, Buka, Dhalimu and the story itself © AshWolf Forever

Chapter Three: Sunsets and Sunrises

The day came at last when the sun set on Ahadi's time as ruler, and rose with Mufasa as the Lion King and Panja as the Jungle Emperor. Zira grumbled all through the ceremony as Rafiki asked the Creator to bless the new rulers' reigns. Scar, however, looked on proudly as his favorite brother took his rightful place in the Circle of Life. He pleasantly bid Panja and their sister fair well as they left for the jungle where his brother would wed his betrothed. Mufasa and his mate Sarabi were radiant as they said their vows, and Zira's mood lightened considerable when it was their turn. Everything seemed perfect. And Scar was right where he should be.

Shortly after this, Zira gave birth to two red-eyed cubs. One was a brown, lanky male much like his father, the other a golden female. Scar was obviously delighted, always going on about his clever cubs. Even Mufasa admitted it, when he came by two weeks later to meet his first-born nephew and niece.

"Let go of my tail, you little stinker," said the King, dangling the appendage just out of the male's reach.

Scar chuckled. "He is that!" he said. "Zira, what do you say we call him Nuka?"

The lean lioness grinned, too happy to disagree. "Well, it certainly suits him," she said, tugging the cub over to her, "my puckish little prince."

Mufasa then turned his attention to his niece. "You have such a pretty daughter, brother," he said, then chuckled. "Heads will turn, and hearts are going to roll."

"That, frankly, is to be expected," replied Scar. "Just look at her mother." The dark lion nuzzled his mate.

"Tama," said Zira. "She is Tama."

Mufasa quietly slipped away from the happy couple and returned to his queen. Sarabi cradled their newborn Simba, who would be presented to their kingdom once he was of age. He was a handsome golden brown, with his mother's eyes. At that moment he slept peacefully, unaware of the trials he would go through. The King looked around and smiled at Sarafina.

His cousin smiled back then nuzzled her own cubs. Her two cubs were as pale as she herself. The first was a female she named Nala, because her father denied her a place in his heart. She would one day be Queen to Simba; Mufasa and his brother alone knew the truth of her sire. The second was a male, with dark brown paws, and his father's emerald green eyes. She didn't know what to call him just yet. They were her pride and joy.

Scar patrolled the edges of the Pride Lands regularly. Far more often, though he tried not to think of it, than Mufasa did. His visits kept the hyenas off the land, and no other prides came near them. But one day, Scar came across a trail Ahadi had warned him to stay clear of: humans. The villages nearby seemed to be expanding rapidly. Though he was clever enough to avoid them, the dark lion found numerous traps. And far more animals were being caught than what would have provided for the human pride. Scar ran for Pride Rock, to report this to his brother.

Mufasa was lounging in front of the cave, taking what he felt was a well-deserved break, when Scar came running up to him as if the hounds of hell were on his tail. The Lion King sighed. Scar was forever coming to him with some problem or other. Just this morning he'd been anxious over some spat between the zebras and the wildebeests over grazing land, as if it wasn't something they could have settled themselves.

"Mufasa!" cried his brother. "We have to move quickly!"

"What is it now?" complained the golden lion.

"Humans! They are traps everywhere. We have to put a stop to this. Before long they will be building their dens around Pride Rock!"

"Scar," said Mufasa in a tone one would address a very young and excitable child. "We've been through this. You're not the King, _I_ am. And Father never challenged the humans. I refuse to do so, either."

"But –"

"This conversation is over. Now, go find some other way to amuse yourself than telling me how to do my job."

_Telling you how to do _your _job? _Scar thought. _No, I am trying to do _mine.It wasn't the first time Mufasa had brushed off his advice. But had not his Uncle Kali done this for his father? Scar could not understand it. Sighing, he went to find his mother. Perhaps she could get some sense through his brother's thick skull. He forcibly ignored the little voice whispering, _maybe you could do _his_ better._

"Mother, I don't understand," said her Taka as Uru listened silently to what had happened that day. "Why doesn't he listen? Father always considered Uncle Kali's wisdom. Yet he refuses to act!"

"What you don't know, my son," said Uru with a smile, "is there was a time when your father refused Kali's advice as well_._ Not even Ahadi was perfect: the humans settled close to the Pride Lands shortly after he became King. Mohatu, your grandfather, warned him to never allow humans to live near-by. They had been few then, and it would've taken little to drive them off. Ahadi believed if he had attacked them first he would be no better than the worst of humans. But now their numbers have grown."

_And that wasn't their biggest dispute,_ she added mentally.The Queen Mother didn't have the heart to tell her son that, because of a spirit's prophecy, his uncle had insisted that he be exiled from the Pride Lands. Ahadi had denied that it was better for the kingdom, and it had been the worse fight ever between the brothers. She was just glad that Kali had never voiced his fears to her son.

"Look, Taka," she said at last. "Why don't I go and let Panja know about this? From what you've said the humans are closer to the Jungle than Pride Rock. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen my homeland."

Taka nodded as Uru got up and took her leave. She only hoped she could find the Jungle Emperor before the hunters did.

"I will see to the humans, Mother," Panja told her as soon as he heard the news she brought. "I have no idea why Mufasa would not act. I'll have a place set up for you to spend the night."

"Thank you, son," she replied. "But no. Give my regards to Leona and Eliza. I have to go home. Taka will be relieved."

"Is there even a point to telling you are older now, and should take it easy?"

Uru laughed. "Ah, so I am old, am I? I'm not so old I can't ground you, son. Besides, I was roaming these lands years before you were born."

The white lion nodded with a smile. "Ok. Ok, I offered. Have a safe journey, Mother."

The lioness slipped through the vines and other foliage. She smiled to herself, pleased to have found a way to help her little Taka. So caught up was Uru in her thoughts that she never even heard the humans until the projectiles pierced her body. She roared and crumpled to the ground in pain. Through dimming eyes she watched the hunters close in. Seconds later the Queen Mother drew her last breath.

Scar watched worriedly as Mufasa paced outside the cave. Their mother had never returned from the Jungle. The King had sent Zazu out to find her.

Abruptly the golden lion turned to his brother. "You're sure she went to see Panja?" he demanded.

"For the thousandth time, _yes_; she said she was going let him know what had been going on around here."

"Maybe," said Sarabi, "she decided to stay and visit with Panja and Eliza. She's older now, and hasn't seen them for ages."

"I hope you're right," replied Mufasa, resuming his pacing.

Just then Zazu returned, and his face was a mask of terror. "Your majesty," he said, "I found the Queen Mother! Or rather, what is left of her."

"What are you talking about!?" demanded Mufasa and Scar in unison.

"There is no easy way to say this," replied the hornbill as he landed at the King's feet. "She's been killed by the humans. I saw her hide stretched to dry in their den."

"No," Mufasa whispered in horror.

Scar, however, couldn't speak. The bird's words chased themselves around inside his skull. The knowledge that his mother was dead, killed on an errand that would never have been had his brother only took action, went through him. In that moment, all the love he had once felt for his brother was gone. Hate and pain raced like fire in his veins.

"This is your fault!"

Scar's head snapped up as Zira voiced the very words he'd been thinking.

The angular lioness got right in the King's face. "Scar told you this very morning the humans were a threat!" she continued. "But did you listen? NO! Your nap was more important than your role as King! If you were _half_ the King Scar would be –"

"I AM TEN TIMES THE KING SCAR COULD BE!" shouted Mufasa. He backslapped Zira, sending her flying across the ground.

Scar rushed over and put himself between them. "Don't," he said coldly, crouching low, "you harm my mate!"

Mufasa's eyes widened for a moment, and then his face grew grim. "Don't _you_ take that tone with me," he replied just as coldly. "Next time I will take it as a challenge."

There were gasps and low growls from the lionesses. But Scar only had eyes for the King. He merely stood and looked into Mufasa's eyes.

"I would expect no less, _brother_," he sneered, and the sound was so strange coming from the dark lion that the pride froze. "Come along, Zira, my dear. Let's leave the _King_ to face his faults on his own."

"Of course, my love," purred Zira, shooting a wicked look at the golden lion. Scar, having already turned his back on Mufasa, missed this.

"Why, you –" began Mufasa. He started after them.

But Sarabi cut in front of him. "Let him go," she said softly. "He's in pain same as you. He just needs someone to blame. He'll come around."

Mufasa watched his brother leave with narrowed eyes. "I hope you're right."


End file.
